Naruto: The Ninja with a Mouth
by GamesRMine
Summary: A ten year old Naruto is experimented on by Orochimaru and becomes Deadpool the Ninja with a Mouth. Watch as are favorite mercenary is reborn as Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

I got a crazy idea and it spawned this I hope you love it and please review.

A ten year old Naruto was wondering the village aimlessly when he saw a man with an emotionless face. "Hello Naruto. My name is Danzo." The man then paused and studied Naruto's face before continuing. "What would you do for respect?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed, looking the man over before replying "Anything."

The man smirked and raised his eyebrows. "Naruto, if you come with me and meet my…. Friend, I can guarantee that you will become the greatest ninja that the world has ever seen." As he spoke, he held out his hand to Naruto. Naruto seemed to think a little about it before he grabbed the hand and was lead off by Danzo.

After walking for a while, they finally reached an rundown, abandoned laboratory. Naruto looked at Danzo, questioning their destination wordlessly. "The inside is where the…. cool stuff is and where you will get stronger." Naruto seemed satisfied with that answer and ran inside.

Danzo watched the boy run inside with a small smile on his lips. " I have done my part. Orochimaru better do his! I want my new weapon." Danzo thought to himself before turning to leave.

Naruto was inside, looking around and found that the inside was full of shiny new equipment. "Why do so much work on the inside, but none on the outside?" he wondered out loud. "Well, how am I supposed to get stronger here?" As if on cue, he heard a man's voice echo through the large space. "Kukukukuk. What a loud mouth you have! I hope that I will be able to make you stronger as well as shut you up." That was the last thing Naruto saw that day as darkness surrounded him.

Naruto awoke and found he was in some kind of cylinder filled with liquid. He looked out and saw the gray skinned man working at a table near his cylinder. The man looked up at him. "So you are awake. Good, I can begin the providers."

With that, he pulled on a lever and a flood of pain crashed into Naruto. He looked down at his hands and saw that the skin was becoming scarred. He looked like he was dead. A thought shone through the pain and he focused fiercely on it to block the agony. "The man wanted me to shut up, I will never shut up from this moment on. I am no longer Naruto. I need a new name. What should I call myself? William…. No, that will not do…..Wade, I like it, but what should my full name be? I know! Wade Wilson- that has a nice ring to it, but since I look like I am dead, and since I guess this is a pool, perhaps I will also be known as Deadpool, the Ninja with a Mouth!" That was Wade's last thought as he slipped into unconsciousness.

Orochimaru looked over his handiwork. The boy was now very ugly, but could re-grow limbs and would heal from virtually anything. He also had increased the agility, accuracy, and speed of the subject. Smiling in satisfaction, he walked over and opened the cylinder. The blonde's eyes jerked open and he sprang to life.

Wade's eyes flashed angrily and he threw a quick punch at the snake-man, knocking him out before running off into the lab. He began a running commentary to keep his mind off the persistent ache in his body. "Wow! This place is big. I wonder what the rent on this place is? I bet it cost an arm and a leg, What is that?" He stopped at a large sign that said "experimental weaponry." "Well, am I just lucky or what? Come to Wade, you beautiful tools of pain."

Wade's yells as he ran into the experimental weapons room echoed. His jaw dropped as he saw all the neatly racked weapons, but his eyes widened in greed as he saw a suit hanging from a lab station. It was red and black. The mask was red with huge black circles around the eyes. The eyes themselves were white. A smile broke out over his face and Naruto sprinted to the station. Quickly donning the suit, he looked around and grabbed two katana. Then, he chuckled and moving quickly, picked up several deadly-looking guns. Pausing, his eye turned towards a strange device sitting by itself at another work station. "A teleportation belt! I love you. I will put my face on you." He charged over, grabbed the belt and strapped it on. "Now let's see what this baby can do!" He quickly pressed the button on the belt and teleported away.. "Cool these is like a clad scope."

Staggering slightly at his new destination, he looks over and saw a man typing on a computer. "What is so important about that?" he wondered out loud. Leaning over the man, he began to read the story. He quickly realized that as he spoke, the guy typed his words. "Holy shit! I am a character in some guys' writing. That would explain the odd turn of events." The man looked over his shoulder, smiled and hit the teleport button on Naruto's belt.

As Wade reappeared outside of Konoha, he looked up towards the sky. "Well, readers I hope you like this, and I hate you AUTHOR!" He yelled the last part as he turned and ran away from Konoha.

Sarutobi was worried. No one had seen Naruto all day. "Did something happen to him?" he asked rhetorically. He had barely spoken when Kakashi burst into his office.

"Hokage, we found one of Orochimaru's labs, it has records and a video." Sarutobi immediately jumped to his feet and rushed to see the video hoping Naruto was not on it.

In short fashion, Sarutobi was standing in front of the video screen with several others (Anko, Kakashi, Iruka and Jiraiya). They watched the surprise attack on Naruto, his transformation, and his finding (and taking) of the experimental weapons.

Anko was horrified. she had hated Orochimaru before and this just made it worse. She really liked the kid and was afraid of what would happen to him.

Kakashi was dumbstruck. He knew he should have watched Naruto more closely. He made a vow that he would find Naruto and bring him back as well as well as take Orochimaru's head.

Jiraiya was devastated. He was supposed to be the boy's godfather and he had let this happen. He was really depressed and made a promise that he would make it up to the boy.

Sarutobi was feeling guilty. "If only he had killed Orochimaru when he had the chance, none of this would have happened." he thought. He was going to train Naruto personally when they got him back. "I want Naruto found and brought back safely…. NOW GO!" He yelled the last part as the occupants of the room rush out to find the boy.

Well, what did you think? Please tell me who I should make Deadpool's friends (like Bob and Weasel)? And who should Wade meet on his travels? Should Konoha find Wade (Naruto)?


	2. Zabuza, Haku and Wade?

Hey guys, here is chapter 2.

Wade was wandering in a forest, not really sure where he was, but darn sure that the author had something to do with it. "Come on! I'm getting bored! I want something to happen or I'm going to shoot the next thing I see." he shouted. Then, he stopped as he heard something that sounded close in the underbrush. He drew his swords and stealthily made his way towards the source of the disturbance while muttering under his breath. Reaching the spot, he pressed his back against a tree and leaned his head around it. "Wooh! That is one big sword. I just bet he is compensating for something!" The words had barely left his mouth when there was some 'girl' behind him with a kunai to his neck.

Haku was surprised to find a kid his age out with two swords, a red and black outfit, and a lot of unrecognizable gear.

"Wow, you are hot! Do you want to go on a date?" the strange boy asked him.

Now Haku was mad! He was not a girl! He might look slightly feminine, but he certainly was not! The situation was really confusing- that the boy would ask someone for a date while that someone had a kunai to his throat. " You know I'm a guy, right?" That proclamation sent the boy in front of him wide eyed and he started to curse under his breath.

Zabuza was having a heard time not laughing at Haku's position. Sure he hated that compensating bit, but he soon realized that the strange boy never shuts up. Zabuza stood up and walks over to the still cursing ninja.

Wade look up at the large man with a huge sword on his back. "Hi. I am Deadpool. Now what can I do for you?….. So long as it does not involve rubber chickens." Wade said this in a completely serious tone of voice.

Zabuza looked at the kid in disbelief and thought. "What the Hell? Why would he ask that…. He is definitely insane. I might be able to use him." Zabuza's face might have been a smile if you could have seen it. "Hey, kid. If you help me, I will teach you how to use those swords."

A year went by and Wade was undoubtedly the most unpredictable fighter that had ever lived and also the most annoying. Zabuza on more then one occasion had chopped off Wade's arm after finding out he could re-grow them. However, he hoped that all that hard work and misery was going to pay off. Now they were meeting Gato

Wade did not know what to think of the man. He promised a lot of money, which was good, but Wade hated his guts, which was bad. "Excuse me, I have to use the restroom." Wade lied though his teeth while doing the little kid potty dance as he pressed his teleporter.

Wade appeared by a man typing on a computer. "Hey author-boss man! Is it important that I work for Gato now?"

The man frowned at Deadpool before finally nodding his head.

"Hey, thanks man and you better not mess up my story- got it?" Wade said. As he disappeared the man just shook his head and went back to work.

What do you think? Please review and tell me who should become Deadpool's friends?


	3. Lightning Balls and Key Blades

Hey, I am back. Please review this and all my other stories. I hope you will enjoy this.

Wade just watched as the demon bros got their ass handed to them by Kakashi Hatake- the copy cat ninja. Wade let out a sigh. He now had to wait for Zabuza to attack and when he failed, like the voice in his head told him he would, he would then spy on the Konoha for some major plot change. He could tell the new Ninjas were going to be fun. One had a haircut like a duck's ass with a smirk. The girl clinging to his arm had bubble-gum pink hair, and the last one had a small dog on his head. Strange enough, but he kept yelling about how awesome they were. Wade spoke softly. "Idiots! I may be insane, but I am not stupid!" However, the words were hardly out of his mouth, when he thought "Are you sure?" This was followed by "Yes, I am Brain. I am sure this time…. I think?" Inside Wade's skull his brain sighed and knew that this was going to be worse than the pop rocks incident. Wade allowed himself a smirk, then he headed back to base. He was SO going to mess with them while Kakashi was gone and maybe get his brain to stop doubting him so much! "I mean really," he thought "how many things are in his body?".

Later at the training grounds, Wade was watching Kakashi teach his team tree climbing. He waited as Kakashi disappeared out of sight so that he could attack. Wade went into the brush behind Kiba still muttering to himself. "Hey, do you guys hear that? It sounds like talking." asked a confused Kiba, only to be knocked out by the hilt of Wade's sword.

Sasuke turned around and flung three kunai at Wade, only to have Wade deflect them at Sakura, injuring her. "Hey! Thanks, chicken butt-head." Wade called out, only to hear what sounded like birds chirping. Wade turned around to see Kakashi shove a ball of lighting in his chest. Wade heard him say something, but he could not really hear well at the moment. Wade looked up at Kakashi. "When I wake up, I am so going to kick your ass Cyclops." As Wade fell unconscious, Kakashi realized that the man in front of him was Naruto. Kakashi picked Naruto up and told everyone to meet at the bridge builders' house.

Wade was in a tight spot. He was with a giant key and a mouse and dog-like thing with a duck fighting off hordes of clowns. "This must be a dream, because I know that this is the wrong crossover." Wade thought as he woke up and realized that he was tied up. He looked around and spotted Kakashi staring at him. "You know it has been a long time since I last saw you." Wade just cocked his head. "Really, when did you see me….. I hope you are not some perverted stalker." Kakashi was really losing his patience, but seeing as this was his sensei son, he made an effort to keep his temper in check. Kakashi was thinking while watching Wade ramble on. "Well, maybe I can help with the crazy part, but I think we need some medic ninjas to help anyone that has to listen to him…he is worse then GAI!!" Kakashi just hoped that when he got Naruto back to Konoha, that he would NEVER MEET GAI!!

Sasuke was not sure of what to make of the new situation. They had captured an enemy shinobi, but Kakashi said that they were taking him to the Hokage. It made no sense! Not only that, but the shinobi would not shut up. It was so annoying that he was seriously thinking that a fight between the shinobi and his brother would be great, just to see the look on his brother's face before his brother committed suicide just to make the noise go away.

Minutes into the transport and Wade was bored. He had hoped that maybe Zabuza would help him out, but he must have left him. "Now that I think about it, what is that Zabuza doing?"

Far away in his hideout, Zabuza was enjoying something that had been missing for a long time….silence. He loved it, no more talking from Deadpool, no more stupid jokes, no more talking from Deadpool, no more idiotic actions, no more talking from Deadpool. Did he mention no more talking from Deadpool? He knew that Wade would be mad, but he would get over it AND he would start talking again. So Zabuza decided to enjoy the silence while it lasted, while at the same time making the enemy wish they were born without ears!


End file.
